I am what I am
by BeckyGayfer
Summary: He could pass as your average person, except he isn't. He sits in his car all day long waiting for helpless children no more than 5 or 6 to buy an ice-cream from the corner shop. He is the crazed mad man that no one wants to come across...


Rebecca Gayfer (EDAM Group A)

I am what I am...

A monster, a demon, a brainless psychotic zombie munching on little defenceless children, I am but a paedophile someone totally tormented by the lack of soul that it has utterly destroyed me. On the outside I appear to you as your average Joe Blogs with short black wispy hair, sparkling brown eyes, almost like a prince charming, and a killer smile. I can pass as someone ordinary if I choose to in this neighbourhood?

It's dirty, vile and repulsive as people are being killed in the most horrendous ways and raped daily, in some ways that is how I like it; it provides a disguise for my desires, my real person.

I am a psychopath

I am me, and it hides inside me.

I was in my car which was in its usual spot, a black shit heap which does the trick most days especially today, it's a Saturday afternoon.

I see you, but you can't see me...

Across the burnt out road opposite the park I can see a small shopping complex where little girls and boys come about their weekly business, purchasing ice-cream, candy and soft drinks.

I spy with my only eye something beginning with P,

Poppy

NO

Polly

NOO

Penny

NOOO

I give up

It's a pretty young girl.

I spot her lying in the ancient park on a little red and white picnic rug with her older sister. The gorgeous little thing couldn't possibly be any more than 5 or 6 years old, her sister wasn't overly bad looking either, but it was her young sister my eyes were set on. She was wearing a small white skirt, a little shirt with new moon emblazoned on it; the shirt itself was almost black to the point of being an emo with the tiniest hint of grey.

My cock twitched with anticipation

I will pet her

I will comfort her, knowing that soon it will be finding a nice warm endless hole to sink into.

I will sit

I will wait

I will make no mistake.

I sat this way for half an hour before the older girl walked away maybe to get an ice-cream or maybe to visit the toilet who knows my eyes were instantly fixed to the young girl as if she was prey. I waited another 10 minutes to make sure she wouldn't return as I was abducting her sister. I stepped curiously out of my car and walked slowly towards the young girl, my semi erect cock was concealed behind the denim jeans I am wearing.

I glanced around. Saw nobody lurking about in the surrounding area

I grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her up and over my shoulder, she was light. I could feel her body tense up, I knew she was about to scream so I quickly rushed over to my car, threw her violently in the back seat and drove off quickly, forgetting to buckle up as I powered out of the car park. I saw her sister in the rear view mirror hoping she never saw me. Then the screaming began, long high pitched wails, signifying that my kidnapping had just registered with the little pretty young girl. I drove quickly, heading near the highway before driving to the side of the road and stopped my car. I looked back and glared at the young girl, she started to cry, great big heaving sobs, racking her whole tiny frame.

She was petrified, alarmed and horrified.

I told her to shut up, if she didn't I would hurt her in the most unbelievable and unimaginable ways. She soon quieted down enough for me to start the car and continue to my destination.

Hush little baby, didn't make a sound, hush little baby don't make a move, this is gonna hurt me more than you.

HELP ME!

WHO ARE YOU?

WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?

We arrived at my home shortly after, her sobbing still in the background. I stepped out of the car, taking the keys out of the ignition and placing them carefully in my pocket. I saw her face in the rear view mirror; terrified and traumatised wet tears clung to dry tears on her face. I closed my door and opened hers dragging her hastily out by one arm as the other clung to the front seat not wanting to get out. I grabbed her arm tightly, almost crushing it; I could feel her body tense wincing under the immense pressure. I grabbed both of her arms with mine and pulled; if this didn't work I would have to pull her out by her hair which would be worse, holding her close to my body I managed to slam the car door holding her hands behind her back.

I opened the door, knowing I wouldn't have long to wait before my prey to present itself so I didn't bother locking up. Still marching her inside I led her into the kitchen, sitting her on the cold bare floor so I could pull out a packet of cigarettes. I drew out a cigarette and fetched my lighter from the back pocket of my jeans, lit it and inhaled slowly savouring it. She sat on the floor, shivering, sobbing silently.

WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?

She asked.

Wait and see.

I bent over, rolled up her sleeve and burnt her flesh with the cigarette, her eyes glistened and widened in awareness of what was happening. She tried to scramble away but I grabbed her arm tightly, digging my dirty nails into her flesh. I held the cigarette down until I could hear burning flesh then I lifted it and stood up, tipping the ashes of the cigarette down onto her head.

STOP IT

PLEASE

JUST STOP IT

Do you know why they say I'm dangerous, a hand appears holding a knife. You see, I'll cut off your face and stitch it to mine. She struggles, trying to scream. HUSH

WHAT TO YOU WANT WITH ME?

She pleaded.

Alright I will tell you now...


End file.
